First
by Cofi
Summary: The characters chat a bit about the first kiss around the fire. Placed before Panthro showed up. Hope you like! Lion-O/Tygra


I found it strange, how Jaga and Tygra never seemed to interact. So I wrote this. (Happens before Panthro showed up.)

* * *

**'First'**

.

"So who was your first kiss?" Wilykit looked up at the cleric of the group.

Cheetara laughed. "Well…" she peeked at the two princes sitting on the other side of the fireplace interested. "I met a really handsome cleric boy when I was sixteen or so…"

Lion-o tilted his head. "But it wasn't serious was it?"

The cheetah girl shook her head lightly. "No, it was teenage love. It's embarrassing to think back about it."

"That's not fair!" Wilykit spoke up. "It shouldn't be embarrassing! The first kiss should be a good, beautiful memory!"

Wilykat grinned evilly from Cheetara's other side where he was sitting. "Says the one with the frog as her first!" He laughed until the Cheetara softly slapped him on the top of his head.

Tygra throw a smaller log on the fire so it would burn for another few hours. "Wilykit is right. Such memory should be cherished."

The young thunderkitten beamed happily. "Who was your first Tygra?"

The striped prince laughed and shrugged. "There were so many girls, oh…!" He settled back on the big log with a cocky grin. "But trust me; all of them are good memory!"

Lion-O rolled his eyes. "You ruined everyone in that castle."

Tygra patted his brother on the back as he winked at Wilykit. "Left nothing for him." The young prince hit him on the sides.

Wilykit pushed to know what Cheetara was curious about too. "Yeah, but who was the very first! You must remember!"

"I do remember." The tiger smiled into the fire for a long moment, his mind obviously elsewhere. "But I'm not telling." He declared when he looked up.

Wilykat folded his arms. "Not fair!"

Cheetara turned to the young lion. "…and you, Lion-O? As the rules go, you shouldn't have been around females of your age without supervision."

Tygra spoke with a small grin. "That doesn't mean he wasn't."

"Shut it, Tygra!" Lion-O punched him on the side again in a playful manner. "Let's just say I got some teenager memories to cherish."

Tygra was baffled. "Who!"

Lion-O waved a hand at him calm as ever. "You're not telling, I'm no telling!"

"Oh I feel so immature!" Wilykit burst out.

"Yeah you gave your first to a frog! You really should have done better than that!" Her twin brother teased her.

Cheetara got up and stretched. "The night is getting long. I will go to sleep." The turned to the twins. "You two should come along too."

The kits sighed sad but followed her to the tent, leaving the two princes alone at the fire.

Tygra and Lion-O set silent for along while. There was tension in the air. It was coming from the young king who was busy counting the rock pieces around the fire place.

Tygra sighed and spoke up; he couldn't handle the heavy air between them. "We should go to sleep as well."

Lion-O instantly looked up. "Was I a good memory?" The tiger blinked at him surprised, so the lion looked away picking at the wood he was sitting on. "…or was I just a stroke on your list?"

A smile spread out on the tiger's face and he moved to sit closer on the log. "How many times do I have to tell you?" His voice was almost a purring whisper. "You might always be second next to me, but for me, you will always be the first. In everything."

Lion-O smiled and looked up into the loving smile. Tygra ruffled his hair a bit before hugging him around the shoulder.

The lion sighed as he loosened up, resting his head on the striped shoulder. The silence grew again. "You think he told Father?"

"Jaga?" Tygra asked, the memories coming back to him. "I don't think so. He said if we never kiss again he will not. The old cat was always true to his words."

Lion-O eyed the fire. "He lectured me so much, about how bad it was, what we were doing. What horrors it could lead to."

"He shouted with me for hours. Long hours. He thought I seduced you or something." The tiger sighed. "It was horrible. Then he started to surround me with girls as if I was some sicco, who needs to learn what he can hit on and what he cannot."

"You liked the attention." Lion-O peeked up at him.

"Sure, I did. I always did." Tygra stroked the lion's shoulder with his thumb. "Also, I figured if I tell him to leave me alone, the next one who I will have to face is Father."

"What do you think Father would have said?" the lion asked.

The tiger shrugged softly. "I think he would have set down with us for a nice long talk. We were way too young to know such things… You were eleven and a half."

Lion-O smiled at the fact that the tiger remembered so precisely. "And you were just a bit away from fifteen."

"Actually…" Tygra run a hand along his orange hair. "I think if Jaga hadn't made such a big deal about it, today we would be laughing about the whole thing."

Lion-O nodded. "Probably." Then he grinned. "Or you would be an outcaste, for ruining the future king."

The black eyebrows run high. "That is also an option, yes." He chuckled.

The fire burned along for while. Lion-O eventually got up and moved his shoulders. "We should rest as well." Tygra got a hold of his hand and pulled, to make the lion sit back on the log again. "What is wrong?"

"I miss you." Tygra eyed him seriously. His expression was as if he would be asking permission.

Lion-O's expression grew into a smile. "I miss you too." He brushed the tiger's cheek softly with his fingers before he gave him a small kiss on the lips. It made the butterflies in his belly bursting into dance. Like always.

Such a small peck wasn't enough for the tiger. He moved in pulling the lion in with a strong arm around the waist.

On the contrary to his younger brother, Tygra was an experienced kisser, thanks to Jaga. So experienced, when he wanted to get up the lion didn't let him go without a second and third round.

.

-END-


End file.
